


violet

by swimpool



Series: Kamen Rider [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimpool/pseuds/swimpool





	violet

九条贵利矢醒来的时候，自己已经不再躺在CR的沙发上。

如果他的记忆没有出错的话，他这天应当一直呆在CR里。从早上开始他就一直坐在电脑前工作（虽然在永梦和poppy看来他只是在敲击键盘）。大约下午六点时，他完成了最后一份数据的存储，同时感到一种无法抵挡的疲劳。这实在奇怪——贵利矢作为bugster复活后，已经不具备人类的生存机能，理应不会感到疲劳。

完了。被摆了一道。

贵利矢醒来后，这句话立刻伴着无奈的叹息从他嘴里吐出。显而易见，他又被那位自诩具有神之才能的社长捉弄了。

贵利矢稍稍定下神来，环顾周围的环境。显而易见：他在一间房间里。房间里三面是墙，一面是栅栏一般等距排列的光柱，将眼前的一小片空间监禁起来。牢笼之外是幽深的黑暗，而牢狱之中也仅有一张办公桌。桌面很干净，只有一台笔记本和一盏台灯。察觉到他的视线，桌前坐着的人把笔记本合上，好整以暇地撑着头看着他。

这是关着檀黎斗的地方。

看来他已经掌握了出入这个空间的办法。贵利矢立刻下了判断。不过这也不奇怪，凭借那位神的头脑和技术，破解卫生省设下的屏障也只是时间的问题。

那么，问题在于他想做什么？

这里实在太暗了，让贵利矢看不清楚檀黎斗的表情。这当然是因为这空间里唯一的光源只有那些手腕粗的光柱——光柱内芯流动的数据在上蹿下跳，活跃的光点同时闪动在黎斗和贵利矢的眼睛里，给景象平添几分惊悚意味。贵利矢很自然地联想到了游乐园的鬼屋、电影院和午夜频道会播出的恐怖电影。他实在摸不透对方的心思。

未知的恐惧搅乱了他的内脏，昏暗的环境又给予他强烈的精神暗示，但他还是换上尽量轻松的口吻，出声搭话：

“哟，神。”

“我想请你陪我做个实验。”

今天的檀黎斗似乎心情极好。他直接绕过了和贵利矢言语上的交锋，单刀直入地表明了目的。黎斗从旋转椅上站起来，平和地走到贵利矢眼前，然后揪着花衬衫的领口，将后者按在了光柱之上。

痛感立刻麻痹了贵利矢的四肢，让他难以反抗。他试图回击，手却只能将将扯住黎斗的袖口。紫色的光扑在黎斗身上，将檀黎斗从袖口伸出的一截手腕映得格外梦幻，像水族馆里五颜六色的热带鱼。

“没用的”，檀黎斗说，“你不会比我更熟悉这里的。”

说这话时他松开了贵利矢，脸上尽是挑衅的笑。贵利矢耷下脑袋，认命地说也是，然后反身回击。近身战上他也许更占优势，贵利矢当机立断地用手臂顶着黎斗的颈，将他锁在围栏前，却没能如愿看见同样的痛苦神情。黎斗挣开了他的手，将西装下摆抚平，说，就算在同样的情况下，我的耐受力也远剩余你。就算是病毒，也会产生抗体的。

“......”这话分明有所指，贵利矢想。他居然还在意着自己拿他做实验的事，神也有这样孩子气的时候吗。 

“不过我并非想要用抗体来解决这个讨厌的围栏。当然这也是一种成功的逃出方法，不过实在效率低，也不符合我神的身份。比起这个，我希望你能——”

黎斗的手抚上了贵利矢的脸。不同于往昔的粗暴，这样的身体接触显得过于轻柔和温情，让贵利矢的脊背立刻紧绷了起来。九条贵利矢在生理和心理上都对这样亲密的接触感到不适，下意识地咽了几次口水，眼睛也飞快地眨了起来。黎斗看上去被监察医这样的反应逗笑了，捏着他的下巴吻了上去。

这是一个温柔而绵长的吻，比起挑拨性欲更像是一种安抚。黎斗的唇瓣很薄，舌尖也相当纤小，却能以一敌百地攻下贵利矢的阵地。贵利矢突然觉得自己像小动物一般任檀黎斗的摆布：他任由对方牵引，被覆上唇瓣那一点冰凉触感和口腔里滑动的软肉引诱得失掉判断力。黎斗的温柔像屏障一样阻隔了贵利矢的身体和他的理智，让他浑身发凉。

“倒是很起劲呢，九条医生。”

“...？”

檀黎斗放开贵利矢，趁贵利矢还在调整呼吸时，在他耳边如是说着。这话绝非调情用的挑逗，倒更像是赤裸裸的嘲讽。九条贵利矢，看上去轻浮又无所畏惧的九条贵利矢，方才正被一个吻逼得投敌。不仅如此，进一步惹恼贵利矢的是他与黎斗分开时，心底里悄悄升起的不满与渴求。那两片缓缓开合，要么给予惠赠要么报以嘲讽要么吐出狂言的唇瓣，此时此刻成了世间一切恋人都会渴求的模样。何况在两人分开前的最后一瞬，黎斗还轻轻吮了吮贵利矢的唇珠——他是在讨好贵利矢的。

“有这种需求的话，大可以找别人吧。特意来找我，是什么意思？”

“不是陷阱。”

黎斗再次直接给出了肯定的结果，这让贵利矢更加怀疑起答案的真实性。不过比起对方的意图，眼下怎么脱身更重要。黎斗此时此刻半跪在他身侧，以不同于方才的锐利眼神仔细地打量起他。这种眼神贵利矢再熟悉不过了，那是他在大学，在工作，同时在cr里也常常见到的眼神。那是几乎剥离了感情色彩，完全将眼睛视作取景窗，大脑视作分析器的眼神——他是在观测实验对象。

果然是实验。贵利矢嘴边浮起了然的笑容，方才无措的眼神也安定下来，重新变回轻浮又无畏的神色。黎斗观察到了他的变化，自然地想要进入下一阶段，却遭到了贵利矢强烈的抵抗。

“我没有说过答应你之类的话吧，神”，贵利矢抓住了黎斗的手腕，“而且，拜托人帮忙也不给任何报酬，所以幻梦的运营才会走下坡路啊，社长桑”。

“是这样吗？”黎斗看上去有些动摇，却用笑容掩盖怒意，转而低头吻起贵利矢的指尖，再一次夺回了主动权，“我的信息源足够可靠的话，贵利矢先生生前应该没有过性经验吧。和女性的交往，一次都没有过吧？”

“所以好好珍惜吧，这是神的馈赠。”

黎斗彻底抛弃了柔情的战略，转而有些粗暴地继续这场游戏。既然安抚的吻没能使对方彻底放松下来，继续维持着虚假的温柔毫无意义。而且，不知怎的，他有些看不惯贵利矢那样丢盔弃甲的样子——剥去了谎言和伪装的贵利矢让他感到害怕。无论是下意识迎合的吐息，干燥的双唇和指尖，还是分开时对方眼中茫然无措的失落，都叫他头皮发麻。

檀黎斗从花衬衫的最后一颗扣子解起。贵利矢的反抗非常激烈，但也维持不了太久——光柱中的数据不仅仅在内芯流动，也同样弥散在整个空间里，混入空气中成为磁场一般的介质。诚然，黎斗说的是实话——无论是对光线的熟悉度、对这些程序的抵抗力，还是性经验，他都毫无疑问地占了上风。

贵利矢的抵抗变得不再具有威胁力后，黎斗的动作又重新变得轻柔起来。前者眼睁睁看着后者脱下自己身上的白大褂和衬衫，然后解开了牛仔裤的搭扣。

“性是一种使自己处于对另一人的脆弱地位的欲望或需要，或者相反，是一种绝对不能使自己处于这种脆弱地位的欲望或需要。”（注1）

这是贵利矢在搜集资料时，无意间在一本文献上看见的话。这位监察医此时倚靠在墙上，任由黎斗粗暴地啃咬着他的锁骨，同文献里清淡的叙述形成鲜明的照应。与已经一丝不挂的贵利矢相反，黎斗仅仅脱下了黑色的西装。价格不菲的缎面西装整齐地叠好，被摆放在贵利矢的脚边，让他更加恼火。他不甘于这种不平等的待遇，硬是把黎斗的领带扯了下来。银色的真丝领带拥有着同缎面相似的滑腻触感，没来由地勾人联想。

没有经验的他完全是被檀黎斗引导着，跟随着对方的行动一步步完成整个过程。黎斗的态度相当强硬，逼迫着贵利矢回应他的要求。他粗暴地亲吻、吮吸、啃咬着贵利矢汗涔涔的躯体，从耳垂到锁骨，让贵利矢不自觉地呜咽起来。他手中握着的领带缓缓滑落，取而代之的，贵利矢下意识地抱住黎斗的脊背，把原本整齐熨帖的黑衬衫揪起了褶皱。

这实在有够糟糕。于贵利矢而言，他抗拒的态度正不由自主地转变为索求。在平日的他看起来华丽得近似浮夸的，檀黎斗修长的躯干、西装领口的刺绣，同敞开的苍白的领口，此时此刻都成为一种原始的诱惑。黎斗的吻像雨点一样打下来，而贵利矢的身体是不蔽风雨的破屋，只能被欲望侵蚀，败下阵来。

他甚至下意识地用手臂蹭起黎斗的腰肢，感觉到对方的体温也在逐渐升高。贵利矢下意识的靠近，引诱，索求，乃至额间的汗水同发红的耳尖，都表明bugster不仅会有性意识，也同样拥有与人类相似的生理机能。那么体温升高的机理是什么？黎斗忍不住思忖起来，思绪却被贵利矢的手打断。后者颤抖着手去解黎斗的衬衫，手汗让黑衬衫变得斑驳起来。他立刻应战，抬起贵利矢的手腕，轻轻吻上肘部的凹陷。

这显然超出了贵利矢的预想。他对于这种事情的唯一认识只有エロ杂志和影像，却从未见过这样的手段。黎斗的吻遍布全身，抢占了他每一寸肌肤的第一次，成为对主权的一种宣誓。贵利矢当然痛恨这种所谓神的宣告，却连还口的力气也没有。黎斗欣赏着他因情欲而失焦的双眼，褪下西装裤和底裤。

来真的！？

贵利矢惊愕之际，黎斗的手指已经伸向了前者的后穴。潮湿的体液残存在手指上，轻微的腥味弥散在原本毫无生机的、沉寂的空间里。指尖缓缓深入洞穴，在柔软的内壁中探寻。温度，热量，体液，痛苦与欢愉，爱与背叛，或者是五彩斑斓的幻想，深不见底的恐惧，互相猜忌的关系，无法袒露的真心，难以理解的妄想，在此时都被原始的欲望和渴求消解，在津液和汗水中彻底融化，成为可有可无的幻影。贵利矢的身体非常迷人——相当迷人，在于但不仅限于此时此刻的黎斗眼里。他同白皙的黎斗不同，皮肤是健康的小麦色，躯体上的肌肉昭示着他与不常运动的黎斗的区别。这些紧绷的肌肉下包裹着的是谎言，力量，和他人难以触及的真心。事实上，贵利矢在这样的条件下仍用最后一丝力气维持着紧张的状态，像是在应战——他几乎永远都不能放松地面对什么人，或者什么局面。他永远都在战斗，即使是在这样的当下。

手指从一根逐渐增加为两根，甬道的收缩频率加快了起来，贵利矢好不容易习惯的身体又在新的刺激下晃动起来。四肢百骸再一次挣脱理智的束缚，抢着成为忠于肉欲的奴隶。腰肢的摆动是屈辱的哀求，贵利矢的身体先一步下达了求和书，催促着黎斗的进入。黎斗抽出了手指，却在前端轻触了起来，无疑是另一种嘲弄。贵利矢的眼角发红，愤怒同羞耻填充了他的眼眶，使清秀的脸平添一种娇艳。直到贵利矢的前端也渗出些体液来，黎斗才将下体缓缓插入贵利矢的后庭。

身体的连接意味着什么？对亚当和夏娃而言，听从了蛇的谗言，吃下了禁果，将身体合二为一，就意味着永远都不能被原谅的原罪。对黎斗和贵利矢而言，这却更像是一种哀伤的叹惋。信仰同立场，理解同背叛，与此时此刻的交合像是硬币的两面，构成一个循环的悖论。

贵利矢的疼痛可想而知。仅仅是身体擅自渗出的那一点点体液，怎么可能使第一次的体验能够免除痛苦。于是滞重的吐息也变成了喉中溢出的低沉呜咽，毫不顾忌地控诉着胀开的疼痛。

黎斗的动作便轻缓了下来，尽量给予贵利矢熟悉的空间。

这是出于对实验体的体贴，还是出于对实验结果的苛求？大约都不是的。黎斗的逻辑让他承认自己的想法。贵利矢是特别的，九条贵利矢是特别的。他是神也无法割舍的私心，是情人或者敌人。既然不能走向相同的方向，那就干脆恨自己吧，干脆死亡，干脆挥刀斩断吧。神可以没有理智，但神不能偏私。人类于神只是人类而已，特别的存在是不允许的。

要么爱要么死（注2），除此之外别无他法。他是这样想的。

贵利矢也察觉到了黎斗的温柔，但他无暇思考根源。疼痛和愉悦贴合在一起，共同折磨着他，直到他终于习惯了这种折磨。贵利矢抵着墙，任由墙上冷冷的石膏粉末扑在背上，激起一种焦躁的灼热。黎斗看他终于缓过来了，便不留情地朝更深处冲撞。贵利矢被浪潮扑翻一般狼狈地挣扎着，最后死死抱住黎斗的腰肢。黎斗感觉自己的尾骨附近被这人的指甲挠出红痕，被痛感刺激得更加兴奋。

他们先后进入高潮。贵利矢先，体液溢了出来，却在触碰到黎斗的身体时湮灭。黎斗的高潮较贵利矢晚些，而且根据前者的经验，精液应当在进入贵利矢身体时就消散了。

“了不得的结果出现了呢，神。”

贵利矢的前发已经彻底乱了，混着汗水贴在额头。他已经彻底没有力气了，无暇考虑明天的事情。也许明天起来，大家发现贵利矢也被关进这个房间时，会大吃一惊，但绝想不到他们完成了一个这样荒唐的实验。黎斗会怎么说？会如实说，我抢走了这家伙的第一次。第一次死，第一次性交，都是我抢走的。但八成那家伙也会帮着他隐瞒的。他知道的。虽然他也说不清理由，但他知道的。

“别说话了”，黎斗说，然后贵利矢也如他所愿闭嘴了。他的体力终于耗尽，因为这件房间里的诅咒和该死的檀黎斗。他希望睡一觉就能发现一切都是梦。

失去意识的前一刻，他感觉什么东西盖到了自己的身上。上面飘散着悠悠的香水味，让他甚至有点想哭。最终一声叹气彻底断绝了他的意识。 

檀黎斗就这样看着九条贵利矢睡去，靠在墙上深深地叹气。他感到非常疲劳，也想要立刻睡去，这样的话，就能避开贵利矢眼角溢出的泪水了吧。

贵利矢还是醒来了。他确认了一下周围的环境，判断自己回到了CR的办公室里。

“性是一种维生的机制；是一种希望和欲望的交易；是人对他人吸引力的标准；是建立亲密关系的途径。”（注1） 

而他身上盖着件西装，上面有悠悠的香水味。西装领口的刺绣精致而华丽，绣着一个名字的缩写。

“而在这一切定义中最为明显的是：性与爱有关。”（注1） 

 

 

 

注：  
1.所有注1处（真的很不严谨）都引自李银河教授在微博上发表的文章《性的七种意义》  
2.注2原文应当是一首诗，但原本的中文表达和英文原文我都忘记，而且都搜不到了，真的很抱歉。


End file.
